Past the Point of No Return
by Lynn Saunders
Summary: Mulder and Scully take the next step in the healing process. Post-"The Truth" fic.


Title: PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN  
Author: Lynn Saunders  
Website: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi2/lynnsaundersfanfic  
Email: lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
Distribution: Gossamer, of course. Anywhere else too, but   
please email me and let me know where so I can visit!  
Rating: PG-13  
Classification: SR - Mulder/Scully  
Spoilers: The Truth  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance  
Summary: Mulder and Scully take the next step in the healing   
process.  
Submission Date: 06-26-02  
  
Author's Notes:   
I began this piece no later than five minutes   
after "The Truth" aired. It has remained on my hard drive since   
then, but I have finally decided to post it. Obviously, this   
comes a little late as far as "The Truth" post-eps go. I truly   
hope this hasn't been done already, but I have a sinking feeling   
that it probably has.   
A major reason I have held onto this one for so long is   
that I was afraid of the "mush" factor. I simply hate mushy and/or   
trite fan fic for the most part, and I am really worried that I   
have crossed into the grey area with this one... but then I decided   
that if I was relatively sure that I only had ten years left to   
live, I would most certainly not pass up an opportunity to tell   
or show those close to me how I feel. So, if you get to the end   
and find yourself rolling your eyes at me, I apologize... However,  
I couldn't let that ending go no matter how hard I tried.  
  
Feedback: Please let me know what you think! Struggling   
veterinary students need self-esteem! If you like this   
story and want more, this is the only way to get it.  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Mulder and Scully are the   
property of Chris Carter and 1013. A break from work is   
the only thing I am gaining from writing fan fiction.  
  
PAST THE POINT OF NO RETURN  
by Lynn Saunders  
  
He had not failed.   
  
They had not failed.  
  
The cause was not lost, for their hope would live on- hope of   
changing the course of the future.  
  
He would always fight. She would always allow and support   
his efforts. She would fight by his side. She was not afraid.   
She would be there with him- always.   
  
He sighed as he draped his leg over her hip, snuggling into   
their embrace. He closed his eyes and drifted into her scent.  
Eventually, all thoughts of the world outside faded away, for  
he had learned by necessity to compartmentalize his mind. It   
had taken a while, but they had both learned to tune out their   
worries and fears in order to truly appreciate each other's   
company.   
  
They had already discussed the future and what   
their place should be in attempting to stop it. They were   
temporarily safe- no one knew their location. Now it was time   
to concentrate on each other. Neither one of them could move   
forward alone- they were past the point of no return. There   
was no further discussion, for they both knew that their future lay   
at the end of the same path. It was time to repair the damage   
caused by his absence. Their bodies carried on a conversation   
in a language all their own.   
  
She reached up and brushed his cheek gently with the backs of   
her fingers, enjoying the feel of his brown stubble. It's   
been so long.  
  
He closed his eyes, pressing his cheek into her hand. I know.  
I'm sorry.  
  
Her fingertip traced his bottom lip. I understand.  
  
He smiled down at her. I love you.  
  
She answered his gaze warmly. I love you. Taking his large   
hand in hers, she rested it against her cheek, desire flooding   
her eyes. Touch me.  
  
Accepting her unspoken invitation, he pulled her closer. Their   
lips met softly in the darkness as he leaned into her. Damn,  
he had missed this. Minutes- hours- days? passed as he explored   
her body. His lips graced her cheeks, ears, and neck, but never  
ventured far before she pulled him back to her mouth. He   
carefully observed her reactions to his touch- the quickening   
of her pulse, the intensity of her caresses, the soft sounds   
that occasionally escaped her lips.   
  
Eventually, her hands found the bottom of his t-shirt and   
lifted it off over his head, the movement making his hair   
stand up in wild patterns.   
  
She had been ages without the sensation of his body against hers-   
skin on skin. She needed to feel him, to feel that he was alive.  
The hunger in her eyes matched the intensity of her movements   
as she drew him to her, willing him to make love to her.   
  
There had been many nights- far too many to count- that she   
lay awake dreaming of this moment. In the beginning of   
his absence, she could recall every detail from the last   
night they had spent together. He had spent the night wrapped   
around her as she held their sleeping son. She could barely   
remember the sensation of him making love to her- it had been   
such a long time even then. As time progressed, however, the   
things she remembered began slipping away slowly- almost   
unnoticeably- until the night she could no longer feel his   
hands caressing her body. She had broken down then, unable   
to quench her desperate need for his touch.  
  
But now, Mulder was here. Flesh and blood... a warm, hard, sleek,  
muscled male pressed against her yearning body. She   
need not wait any longer, and she needed to feel him now.   
  
She took his hand and guided it to the knot that secured   
her robe. His eyes glistened in the darkness and she smoothed   
his hair. Snuggling in closer, she captured his lips again.   
  
There *was* one thing that needed to be said. Something, she   
realized, that she could never say enough. Three little words   
that he could never hear enough. She was no longer concerned   
with controlling her emotions around him or whether her words   
might sound overly-romantic or trite. She had wasted far too   
much time worrying about such things. When faced with the   
prospect of so very little time remaining, she refused to   
hold back. She was past the point of no return.  
  
She gazed up at him, lacing his fingers with her own as his   
body pressed against hers. "I love you, Mulder."   
  
******  
  
lynnsaundersfanfic@hotmail.com 


End file.
